Toi et moi
by Jade DeTour
Summary: Toi et moi ensemble. Le chat et sa souris. La souris et son chat. Une histoire sans fin et légendaire. Toi et moi ensemble pour toujours. Reviens-moi. (Adrien et Multimouse. Avec pouvoir mais sans Papillon AU)
1. Chapter 1

Je ne suis pas très fière de la mécanique de cette histoire. Honnêtement, je l'ai fait pour mettre en scène plus d'images du couple Adrien et multimouse qui est l'un de mes ships et que je trouve cruellement sous-représenté dans le fandom. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout de même.

_Note : Adrien n'a pas la bague du chat au début, c'est pour ça qu'il n'en parle pas. Lorsque ChatNoir apparaît, Alya est au courant pour tous les secrets de Marinette._

* * *

Mon nom est Adrien Agreste.

On pourrait croire qu'entre ce nom de famille prestigieux, notre grosse baraque située en plein cœur de Paris et ma belle gueule, que mon enfance ait été facile et que j'ai toujours eu tout ce que je voulais.

Pourtant, même si les ancêtres de mon père ont possédé quantité de biens monétaires et fonciers, la deuxième guerre mondiale s'est chargé de balayer tout cela.

Et même s'il est vrai que mon père n'a pas eu à travailler pour payer ses études supérieures, lorsque j'étais enfant, ce sont ses longues heures de travail qui nous procurait une belle vie à lui, à ma mère et à moi.

Ma mère venait d'un milieu modeste. Elle était née alors que ses parents étaient déjà plutôt âgés. Elle a bien travaillée comme serveuse dans un café quelques temps pour payer ses études de théâtre mais, elle a rapidement laissé sa carrière naissante de côté pour seconder mon père lorsque son nom est tout à coup devenu très connu et s'est fait une place parmi les grands noms de la mode.

Je garde encore dans mon coffre à souvenir les programmes des pièces amateurs dans lesquelles ma mère à jouer et dont elle était si fière. Elle n'est plus avec moi maintenant.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai dix-huit ans, je suis des cours de niveau terminale dans une école public, je compte parmi les meilleurs escrimeurs de France, je me considère comme un athlète et j'estime pouvoir entrer à l'Université pour étudier avec les grosses têtes plus tard. Bref, je suis fier de ne pas être le dernier des cons, parce que j'ai travaillé très fort pour en arriver là.

Pourtant tout ça pourrait partir en fumée dans quelques instants. Il suffirait que ce gars qui tient une arme braquée sur ma tempe décide qu'il a le doigt chatouilleux pour qu'un bout de métal de la taille d'un Euro se loge dans mon cerveau.

Comment j'en suis arrivé là?

Et bien, toute ma vie, on m'a dorloté et protégé. Dès que j'ai mis le pied à l'extérieur de la maison, mon père (alors au premier plan de la mode internationale) a désigné un garde du corps pour être mon ombre.

Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis fier de ce que je suis. J'ai maintenant dix-huit, je sais me défendre. Donc, quand le garde du corps en question à fait un empoisonnement alimentaire à la dernière minute avant que je ne doive partir pour assister aux funérailles d'un partenaire de mon père que j'ai connu toute ma vie, j'ai décidé de prendre moi-même le volant.

Mais cinq heures plus tard, alors que j'avais pris cet itinéraire que j'ai parcouru de nombreuses fois depuis la banquette arrière, je me suis retrouvé avec le canon d'un fusil de chasse tapant contre ma vitre à un feu de circulation.

J'ai senti la sueur couler sur mes tempes et toute intention d'utiliser ma portière, les pédales ou quoique ce soit d'autre contre ce type, disparurent lorsque le coin de mon œil en accrocha un deuxième, côté passager.

J'ai docilement arrêté le moteur et ouvert ma portière pour leur laisser la voiture que ma fierté ne valait pas. Ma vie aussi était plus précieuse ce que véhicule, tout comme mon intégrité physique dont dépendait mon métier de mannequin.

Mais une fois sur le trottoir face à ces petits mais néanmoins musclés criminels, les choses ont empiré.

Le deuxième loubard m'a reconnu. Qui dans Paris ne connait pas mon visage?

«Ouais et alors?» a fait le premier «Les gars, c'est pas mon truc!» s'est-il moqué. Et j'en étais plutôt content parce que je suis dans le même cas.

«Tu comprends pas!» a argumenté l'autre. «On tient le fils à papa le plus riche et le plus couvé de France. Et en plus, s'est un ami personnel de la fille du Maire. T'as une idée combien tous ces richards pourraient casquer pour qu'on leur retourne?»

«Ouais, c'est pas bête, pour une fois, comme idée. Toi la vedette, tu recules jusqu'au coffre et tu bouges pas.»

Il se pencha alors pour atteindre l'ouverture de la valise et moi, je n'ai pensé qu'à toutes les libertés que je perdrais que je sois ou non rendu sain et sauf entre les murs infranchissables de notre manoir.

Moi, j'ai sauté derrière la voiture suivante qui a pris le projectile du deuxième fusil pour moi. Une ruelle, une autre voiture, un coin sombre, des conteneurs à déchet, une autre ruelle, je courrais de cachette en cachette le plus loin possible de ces types armés.

Je ne regardais même pas où j'allais, je pensais juste à ma vitesse.

J'ai finis par passer par un trou de souris derrière une benne à ordure pour me retrouver dans un garage remplit de camion.

Malheureusement, ces types étaient tenaces. Ils ne devaient pas aimer l'idée que j'ai vu leurs visages. D'un autre coup de feu dans la porte du hagard, ils m'ont suivi jusqu'à l'intérieur.

«Il peut pas être là!» statua une voix près de l'entrée.

«Il faut qu'il soit là. Sinon, c'est qu'il peut voler! On est dans une impasse» assura une autre plus près.

C'est terré derrière un coffre à outil que je la vit.

Mon regard rencontra ces magnifiques yeux bleus qui brillaient autant que s'ils accrochaient tout le peu de lumière qu'on trouvait dans cet endroit sinistre.

Elle se cachait elle aussi. Et même très bien. N'eut été de ses yeux, je ne l'aurais jamais remarquée. Elle portait une combinaison grise et noire qui se fondait complètement avec le véhicule contre lequel s'était glissé, cachée comme elle l'était derrière une roue.

Pris par cette vision, je contemplai son masque gris et rose qui affinait ses traits délicats. Je n'avais jamais contemplé les traits d'un visage aussi attirant.

Le bruit d'une chaise qu'on déplaçait contre le sol nous appris que les hommes qui me poursuivaient s'étaient rapprochés.

Elle sembla soupirer de défaite puis, elle mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour m'indiquer le silence et je hochai la tête. Je n'avais pas l'intention de leur indiquer où nous étions.

Dans le plus parfait silence et avec des mouvements aussi souples que ceux d'une contorsionniste, elle disparut sous le fourgon.

Bien plus loin dans l'entrepôt, un minuscule bruit attira l'attention des hommes. Puis un autre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils changent de direction et ressortent.

Lentement, lorsque je fu certain qu'ils n'étaient plus là. Je sortie à mon tour. Je m'aperçu alors qu'il s'agissait d'un entrepôt de fourgon pour le convoi de fonds entre les banques. Qu'est-ce que cette fille (cette voleuse?) pouvait espérer tirer de fourgons vides?

D'une ruelle à l'autre, je repris le chemin de la maison usant de prudence et de discrétion plus que jamais. Je retrouvai même la voiture dans l'état où je l'avais quittée.

Mais je restai caché très longtemps. Je voulais m'assurer que ces types n'étaient pas en train de me tendre un piège. Et j'espérais vraiment que cette jolie cambrioleuse allait bien.

Finalement, des policiers en patrouille s'arrêtèrent pour inspecter ma voiture et je sorti de ma cachette.

La vie reprit son cour et moi les miens. Les examens arriveraient bientôt et un seul événement vint perturber ma vie entre temps.

Depuis mon entrée au collège alors que j'avais 14 ans, j'avais lié une solide amitié avec un garçon du nom de Nino. Lui-même avait une petite amie du nom d'Alya et la meilleure amie d'Alya, se nommait Marinette.

J'avais longtemps essayé de me rapprocher d'elle mais elle m'avait toujours fuit sans explication.

Jusqu'à ce jour, une semaine avant les examens, où Alya et Nino nous abandonnèrent dans une classe vide.

« Adrien » me dit-elle sans bafouiller pour une fois. « Je t'aime beaucoup et je voudrais être en couple avec toi. »

« Marinette, je… Je te trouve très mignonne. Je crois même que tu es la plus belle fille que je connaisse, plus belle que tous les mannequins que j'ai rencontrées dans ma vie. Je te trouve aussi travaillante et talentueuse. Mais la raison pour laquelle je ne t'ai jamais invité à sortir, c'est qu'à part te présenter à mon père, je n'ai jamais trouvé où t'inviter. Je ne connais rien de toi, Marinette. J'ai toujours voulu qu'on devienne des amis proches et tout savoir de toi mais je n'ai jamais trouvé comment te mettre à l'aise en ma présence. Je ne te dis pas non, loin de là. Mais je voudrais simplement qu'on se rapproche d'abord. Je sais que des gens se rencontrent et décident de sortir ensemble au premier regard mais, je ne suis pas comme eux. Et je sais que pour une personne timide comme toi, ta démarche est difficile. Mais de toute façon, je passe l'été entre New York, Washington et Los Angeles pour travailler pour mon père. Si tu es d'accord, et si tu te sens prête à passer par-dessus ta timidité, on pourrait discuter par webcam et voir où on en est à mon retour à l'automne. »

* * *

Le fait est que Marinette et moi, n'avons jamais réussit à briser la glace. J'avais constamment l'impression que nous n'avions rien à nous dire. Même mes histoires sur la mode et les nouvelles qu'elle me donnait de Nino et d'Alya tombaient à plat.

Je revins donc à l'automne pour commencer l'Université en Finance et faire plus que jamais le travail de relation public que mon père avait toujours détesté.

Et franchement, s'il avait encore une compagnie c'était parce qu'il restait terré dans son manoir et créait. La politesse et mon père, ça fait deux.

J'avais entendu certaines rumeurs entre deux cours concernant une mystérieuse cambrioleuse. Certains disaient qu'elle avait des pouvoirs surhumains et seul quelques photos brumeuses et floues que la plupart des gens considéraient comme des trucages attestaient de sa réalité.

L'histoire m'avait amusé mais je n'y avais pas prêté attention et je n'avais pas non plus fait le lien avec la jeune fille qui m'avait sauvé la vie quelques mois plus tôt.

Jusqu'à ce gala de charité masqué donné à l'occasion d'Halloween.

Elle était là, souriante et se mêlant à la foule. Son uniforme gris figurant une souris, elle portait deux chignons taillés dans sa chevelure d'ébène et figurant les oreilles. Mais c'est son regard bleu encadré de son masque gris et rose qui m'hypnotisa.

Elle était, à coup sur, présente pour dérober les fonds qui devait être récoltés ou pour faire les poches des invités mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la déranger.

Retirant, un instant, mon masque pour lui dévoiler qui j'étais, je l'approchai pour l'inviter à danser la valse.

Elle eut se regard de souris effrayée vraiment craquant mais ne m'en suivit pas moins sur la piste.

Un long moment, nous restèrent à nous déplacer en silence, le regard perdu dans les yeux de l'autre mais tout à fait confortable de cette façon. À force de sourires sincères et en la guidant avec le plus grand respect, je la sentis se détendre entre mes bras.

Vers la fin de la chanson, je lui adressai finalement la parole.

« J'ai une énorme dette envers vous. Sans vous, je ne serais même pas ici ce soir. Si je peux un jour faire quoique ce soit pour vous, s'il-vous-plaît n'hésitez pas à m'en parler. »

« Vous m'avez déjà invité à danser. C'est déjà quelque chose, non? »

« Non. Cette danse était uniquement pour mon plaisir personnel. Merci, de me l'avoir accordée. » Je lui fit ensuite un clin d'œil pour la faire sourire, et elle rigola doucement.

Lorsque les dernières notes s'éteignirent, nous étions de retour sur le bord de la piste et je laissai son bras pour la saluer en m'inclinant devant elle.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, un bruit scandalisé couru. On venait de dérober la partie des fonds offerts en billet de banque. Mais heureusement, l'immeuble était bouclé et les gardes recherchaient activement le voleur.

Il était très tard, lorsque les portes se rouvrirent pour laisser partir les invités.

J'attendais alors mon chauffeur dans l'entrée lorsque j'entendis des pleurs venant du corridor des salles de bains. Pensant qu'une dame y était en difficulté, je suivie le bruit pour me rendre compte qu'il ne venait pas des salles de toilettes eux-mêmes mais du plafond du corridor.

En me faufilant par la salle des hommes, je l'aperçu qui sanglotait un peu plus loin. J'ai bien essayé d'aller la rejoindre mais le faux-plafond ne supportait pas mon poids contrairement au sien.

«Viens jusqu'à moi. S'il-te-plaît.» plaidai-je. «Je ne peux pas t'atteindre mais je voudrais tellement m'occuper de toi! Je suis certain que tu es très forte. Je t'en prie, laisse-moi t'aider.»

Elle tourna finalement la tête dans ma direction et se traîna vers moi avec uniquement son bras gauche et grimaçant d'une douleur continue.

Elle me rejoint finalement et je la pris dans mes bras pour l'aider à descendre jusque sur le carrelage. Je l'enveloppai alors dans mon grand manteau de feutre noir, elle était minuscule. Je la portai à l'extérieur pour rejoindre ma voiture.

Mon chauffeur nous déposa à la porte d'un hôtel où je l'envolai récupérer la clé. Avec la discrétion dont s'entourait les célébrités, je réussis à la dissimuler jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit étendue sur le lit de la chambre luxueuse.

Elle était mal en point, mais pas blessée. Elle avait été battue par les gardes. Je la soignai du mieux que je pu. Détestant qu'elle souffre et que je ne puisse rien faire de plus pour elle.

Finalement, ne pouvant trouver de position confortable pour l'allonger, je résolu de la garder dans mes bras pour qu'elle s'appuie sur moi.

«J'aimerais te demander, pourquoi tu fais cela? Est-ce que de l'argent vaut tous ses risques?»

«Lorsqu'on est riche comme toi, il est difficile de concevoir qu'il y a certaine chose que seul l'argent peut acheter. Parfois même, il s'agit d'acheter la vie d'une personne chère où des gens si pauvre qu'ils méritent qu'on prenne des risques pour les aider.»

«Je sais aussi ce qu'est la faim. Et travailler en permanence. Même si j'ai rarement eu froid, je te l'accorde. La solitude je connais par contre. Mais, je me dis juste, cette argent, il était pour reconstruire des écoles et des hôpitaux qui ont été détruits durant le dernier raz-de-marée à Madagascar. »

«Non.» rejeta-t-elle. «Ça ne marche pas comme ça. C'est gens vivaient dans des bidonvilles parmi les plus pauvres du monde. Il n'y avait pas d'école, pas d'hôpitaux. Et maintenant, ils se battent dans des camps de réfugiés pour une gorgée d'eau propre. Cette argent ne leur servirait à rien. Ils ont besoin de soins médicaux et de nourritures pour survivre.»

«Je- Tu as raison, je ne connais pas bien la fondation Manillo, je te l'accorde.»

«Ici aussi, il y a la pauvreté. Même si le Maire refuse de l'avouer. L'hiver arrive et aucun des centres d'hébergement qu'il avait promit de bâtir n'a été mis en chantier. J'ai trouvé deux adolescentes mortes dans une ruelle l'an dernier. J'avais l'habitude de leur donner à manger et un jour, elles ne se sont plus présentées à ma porte. Alors, je les ai cherchées.»

«C'était pour cela, le truc avec les fourgons? Tu voulais faire quoi?»

«Me cacher en dessous dans le plancher. C'était pour payer une opération du cœur pour un voisin. Les médecins lui réclamaient 100 000 euros parce que son cœur a des malformations.»

Je savait à quel point ce genre d'opération pouvait être onéreuses, Alya et sa famille avait eu la chance que l'assurance couvre la majeure partie des frais pour celle de son père. Mais, j'eut tout à coup un doute sur la provenance de cet argent et cette histoire d'assurance.

Nous sommes retombés dans le silence. Je n'avais plus aucun argument à lui opposer. Après un temps, je la vit combattre le sommeil.

«Tu peux te reposer tranquillement. Je te jure que je ne te dénoncerai pas. Tu as ma parole et je n'en ai qu'une.» lui assurai-je.

«J'ai confiance en toi» assura-t-elle avec candeur. Elle eut une petite grimace en replaçant son bras avant de passer la langue sur ses lèvres «C'est juste que je ne veux pas être impolie.» m'expliqua-t-elle. «Ou baver sur toi, comme ça m'arrive parfois quand je dors.» termina-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

«Oh! Tu sais, tu m'as sauvé la vie, je t'aide comme je peux… On est plus à ça près… Qu'est-ce qu'un peu de bave à ce stade?» dis-je pour la détendre.

Elle rit légèrement malgré la douleur que cela lui causa mais je la sentie enfin se détendre.

Plus tard, alors que je voulu placer une glace dans son cou où se formait une ecchymose, je réalisai qu'en fait sa tenue agissait comme une seconde peau. Je ne pouvais pas la descendre même d'un centimètre.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais sous les yeux la preuve que la magie existait. Avec quoi exactement les gardes l'avaient-ils frappée?

Cette fille était véritablement fabuleuse avec ou sans super pouvoir.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, mon père recevait le maire et sa fille à souper. Je les connaissais bien. J'ai grandi avec Chloé. M. Bourgeois est presque un oncle pour moi et Chloé une amie d'enfance.

J'avais bien tenté de poser des questions à André sur les projets d'urbanisme de la ville mais il avait complètement nié qu'il existait une certaine partie de la population souffrant de pauvreté. Par contre, Chloé avait été plus éloquente. Avec son sans-gêne habituel, elle avait déclaré que s'il y avait encore des pauvres dans Paris, la meilleure solution était de les envoyer à la campagne pour ne plus les voir. Elle trouvait que de les mettre au travail dans les vignes était la meilleure solution possible pour eux et la plus humaniste.

À mon grand découragement, elle me suivit à ma chambre, un verre à la main, lorsque nos pères nous demandèrent de les laisser seuls "entre adulte." Je relevai un sourcil incrédule mais n'en obtempérai pas moins. Malgré l'insulte, s'ils désiraient restés seuls entre eux, je ne pouvais m'y opposer.

Chloé me raconta sa dernière soirée chez une riche héritière espagnole en visite à Paris jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe sur un magnifique bouquet de marguerites posé sur le piano de ma chambre.

Moi aussi je l'avais vu dès mon entrée. Il ne pouvait provenir que d'une seule personne. Il n'y était pas lorsque j'étais descendu.

« C'est comme je te dis, les voleurs n'ont même pas pris les bijoux de Manuella mais ils sont partis avec le quartz taillé qui décorait l'une des lampes, c'est étran- Adrien! Jure-moi que tu n'avais pas l'intention de m'offrir ces fleurs bon marché. » grincha-t-elle avec dégoût.

Je fu plus qu'heureux de l'obliger. « Je te le jure. Celles-ci sont un cadeau que j'ai reçu. Ce n'est même pas moi qui t'ai demandé de me suivre.»

« Quoi? Mais qui oserait t'offrir des fleures aussi banales et communes? » fit la blonde héritière toujours indignée.

« Probablement quelqu'un qui connait mes goûts mieux que toi, Chloé. Je suis un homme simple qui aime les choses normales. Comme pour les filles. J'aime les filles douces avec un cœur sur la main qui n'ont pas besoin de maquillage pour être belles et qui pensent qu'un véritable foyer est celui où habite une famille avec des enfants et non un contingent domestique. »

« QU- Mais, moi aussi bien sur, je, je- penses la même chose que toi! » bafouilla-t-elle ce mensonge.

« Te considères-tu comme quelqu'un d'honnête, Chloé? »

« Évidemment! » répliqua-t-elle les mains sur les hanches et le nez au plafond.

« Donc, tu ne mentirais pas sur les choses importantes comme prétendre être quelqu'un que tu n'es pas pour obtenir quelque chose que tu ne mérites pas de la part d'une personne. » la questionnai-je.

« Adrien, nous avons beau avoir grandit ensemble, toi et moi, parfois je ne te comprends pas du tout!» se plaignit-elle.

« Je ne te retins pas Chloé. Si tu n'es pas bien avec celui que je suis, tu peux partir. Tu habites de l'autre côté de la rue. »

Je ne la raccompagnai même pas à la porte. Elle et moi savions que quelque chose venait de se briser entre nous.


	2. Chapter 2

Après son départ, j'entendis du bruit, en levant les yeux et sortant de mes pensées, j'aperçu une demoiselle en gris qui me fixait depuis le haut de la balustrade.

« Désolée d'avoir assisté à quelque chose d'aussi personnel. » s'excusa-t-elle intimidée.

Je montai la rejoindre au balcon et lui répondit.

« Il n'y a aucun mal. Elle a toujours fait des scènes devant les gens à tous propos. Elle adore être remarquée. »

« Mais toi non? » demanda-t-elle, toujours pour s'excuser.

« Moi, je suis heureux de ne pas vivre cela tout seul. Cela me manquera de ne plus pouvoir compter sur son amitié. Merci pour les fleurs. »

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Je voulais juste de remercier d'avoir prit soin de moi, l'autre chose. » fit-elle en me regardant sincèrement.

« Hé bien, je te remercie de me remercier pour t'avoir remerciée de m'avoir aidé. » fis-je en calculant un peu et espérant la faire rire. Ce qui encore une fois, ne rata pas.

Elle fit un pas vers moi et serra ma main avec réconfort. Elle descendit à l'étage en dessous et se retourna vers moi une dernière fois avant de franchir la porte qui menait à la fenêtre de ma salle de bain.

Tout à coup, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit sans prévenir. Mon père entra dans la pièce qu'il considérait comme étant sa propriété.

Ma jolie voleuse fit un pas de côté et échappa à son regard. Je descendis rejoindre mon père et la vit sortir alors que mon père me reprochait mon choix de sujet déplacé durant le repas.

* * *

Un mois plus tard, je fixais le formulaire d'inscription pour ma session suivante à l'Université depuis une heure lorsque je pris une décision. Finance internationale avec option éthique et droit. Moi aussi je voulais faire ma part. Ma décision prise et mon formulaire posté, j'ouvris une nouvelle page, celle des logements à vendre.

Mon père, déjà plutôt pale de nature, avait encore blanchit, surtout au niveau des cheveux, lorsque je l'avais informé de mes décisions. Mais j'étais majeur, diplômé et il n'avait pas beaucoup d'option. Pour lui, c'était me perdre ou m'accepter.

Et il faudrait encore de nombreuses années avant que mes décisions n'affectent notre vie. Il avait encore de nombreuses occasions devant lui pour tenter de me convaincre de prendre sa succession à la tête de l'entreprise familiale.

Le soir de Noël, alors que je m'apprêtais à passer la soirée seul dans mon nouvel appartement après avoir dîner avec mes trois plus précieux amis et leur famille, je reçu la visite de ma charmante demoiselle. Et cette fois, j'eu le bonheur de la garder pour la nuit.

Nous avons décidé que je l'appellerais ma souris, même si pour le reste des gens, elle était la mythique multimouse. Je découvris ses goûts, son talent pour les jeux vidéo, son humour innocent et sensible. Elle me promit de revenir durant la semaine suivante pour m'apprendre à cuisiner des biscuits de Noël et elle repartie dans le matin naissant en emportant mon cœur avec elle.

Ma belle souris vint de plus en plus souvent me voir. Cet appartement lui rendait la tâche facile. J'étais chez moi et recevait rarement des visiteurs. La plupart du temps, c'est moi qui sortais. Grimper au mur gris entre mon immeuble et celui qui n'en était séparé que par moins d'un mètre était d'une grande facilité pour elle. Je laissais même la fenêtre de la salle de rangement entrouverte en permanence pour qu'elle s'y glisse.

Souvent lorsque je rentrais, je trouvais des desserts ou de bons repas qui m'attendaient à la sortie des cours. Et avec le temps, c'est elle-même qui se mit à m'attendre sur place.

Nous avions maintenant nos habitudes. Elle tricotait beaucoup pendant que je faisais mes travaux ou bien, elle jouait à quelque chose sur mon grand écran tout en sachant que je ne résisterais pas à me joindre à elle. Elle adorait lorsque je mettais de la musique classique ou vintage ou underground mais elle-même n'y connaissait rien et mélangeait adorablement tous les noms et le vocabulaire musical.

Elle dînait souvent avec moi avant d'aller risquer ses moustaches pour de l'argent qu'elle distribuait à ceux qui en avait besoin. Des histoires circulaient à l'Université sur des étudiants en médecine prometteurs mais fauchés qui avaient trouvé de quoi couvrir leurs frais scolaires dans leur courrier.

Il y avait aussi d'autres histoires qui circulaient dans le quartier mais, celles-là, il fallait parler directement avec les gens pour en trouver les sous-entendus. Considérant le niveau de pauvreté nous entourant, il était inévitable que certains bons samaritains s'impliquent et se dévouent. Il y avait cette religieuse qui ne manquait jamais de pain, de café ou de fruits frais pour ceux dont elle prenait soin.

Et je pouvais dire que tous les efforts de mon amour payaient parce qu'il était facile de constater qu'il y avait véritablement moins de pauvreté dans Paris dès lors qu'on grattait la surface.

Je la poussais continuellement à se reposer plus, elle semblait de plus en plus exténuée, beaucoup plus que moi et j'étais étudiant universitaire!

Je lui avais fait une place dans la chambre et dans ma vie. Je ne l'avais jamais poussé à me révéler son identité, elle ne voulait pas me mettre en danger et pour moi, son nom, son adresse ou le niveau social de ses parents m'importaient peu. J'aimais d'abord et avant tout sa lumineuse et rassurante présence.

Notre couple ne menait nulle part. Nous étions loin de pouvoir faire des projets d'avenir. Mais elle m'avait promis d'arrêter un jour le vol et semblait attendre que j'aie terminé mes études avant d'accepter de s'installer définitivement chez moi.

Elle voulait refaire le monde mais n'avait pas la prétention de tout changer. Elle voulait juste y ajouter un peu de douceur et apporter un peu de chance pour ceux qui en avait manqué.

Nous n'avions pas de passé à partager, pas d'avenir à planifier mais notre présent était un cadeau précieux pour lequel j'étais chaque jour reconnaissant. Je n'avais jamais connu un tel bien-être.

Une année s'écoula rapidement. Notre deuxième Noël arrivait et mon père devenait insistant à l'approche de la semaine de la mode. Des mannequins, des filles héritières de partenaires financiers de mon père ou des starlettes se mettaient à m'aborder de plus en plus souvent dans la rue ou dans les soirées et bizarrement, les paparazzis savaient toujours lorsque cela allait se produire afin d'en prendre des photos pour colporter des rumeurs mensongères sur moi et elles.

Je découvris rapidement que cela venait directement de mon père. Je n'avais pas voulu choisir moi-même une petite amie officielle, je n'avais pas accepté celles qu'il m'avait proposées, je n'avais qu'à m'en prendre à moi-même pour l'avoir obligé à agir ainsi.

Je savais que la situation déplaisait à ma souris, que lorsqu'elle était loin de moi, elle pleurait probablement de ne pas pouvoir crier sur les toits qu'elle et moi nous nous appartenions autant que moi aussi je pouvais détester la situation.

Les choses s'améliorèrent lorsque je réussis à glisser en entrevue après un défilé que j'étais en couple avec une femme qui n'habitait pas Paris et que j'étais ravi qu'elle ait pu assister au défilé ce soir-là.

« Oh! Et peut-on rencontrer cette mystérieuse personne? » me demanda la journaliste.

« Désolé, je ne la vois pas pour l'instant. Ce sera pour une prochaine occasion. » Je ne mentais qu'à moitié. Je savais que ma souris était présente ce soir-là. Je lui avais moi-même fourni le billet qu'elle m'avait demandé en guise de cadeau de Noël.

Cependant, je dû être catégorique avec mon père. Pas question que je ne la lui présente. Pas d'enquête fiscale ou judiciaire, pas de surveillance de mon appartement. Il serra les dents. Il détestait ne pas savoir.

À la mi-session suivante, ma souris et moi, étions dans l'appartement. Nous avions dîné et je terminais je ranger avant d'aller la rejoindre sur le divan.

Je savais que quelque chose la préoccupait et qu'elle attendait que je la rejoigne pour ouvrir la discussion.

« J'ai reçu une mauvaise nouvelle aujourd'hui. Les choses ne tournent pas comme je l'avais planifié. Je voulais tout arrêter et m'installer avec toi ici. Te dire qui j'étais et être en couple avec toi. Mais j'ai apprit que les fonds amassés par la fondation de l'hôpital pour enfant et la maison d'aide aux familles en difficulté ont été détourné. Je l'ai appris, en me rendant à l'hôpital. J'avais rendez-vous avec mon obstétricienne. Je suis enceinte Adrien. »

« Oh! Ma chérie! C'est tellement merveilleux. Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut. S'il-te-plaît, viens vivre avec moi! »

« Je le voudrais. Adrien vraiment. Mais il y a plus. Tiens c'est pour toi. C'est une échographie prise à trois mois. J'en suis à cinq. »

« Mais, mais, tes vols, c'est dangereux… »

« Non, mon corps est magique. Mon corps transformé est celui que la magie a créé pour moi, ce n'est pas celui qui porte un enfant. Mon bébé, _notre_ bébé, est dans mon autre corps bien à l'abri. Adrien, normalement, j'aurais dû recevoir les services offerts par les organismes qui ont été volés. Comme je ne suis pas particulièrement dans le besoin, j'ai été exclue de la liste des candidates. Tu vois, si je n'arrête pas, c'est pour tout ça, parce que parfois, malgré l'argent, malgré la volonté et le bon karma, on est affecté par la façon dont le monde est dirigé. Et il y a encore autre chose que je dois te dire. Mon obstétricienne trouve que je suis trop fatiguée et cela met la santé du bébé en danger. Je ne pourrai plus me transformer avant l'accouchement. Je ne vais que compléter mes études depuis mon lit et m'occuper de mon corps. »

« Pourquoi tu ne viens pas vivre ici, je m'occuperais de toi et… »

« Adrien, tu as tes études, tu es rarement présent en soirée. Et moi, je dois passer plus de temps en dehors de la transformation. C'est pour cela que je viens moins souvent ces derniers temps. Le bébé grandit moins vite lorsque je ne suis pas dans mon vrai corps. Mais ne tant fais pas, je suis vraiment bien entourée chez moi, il y a toujours au moins une personne avec moi et ce n'est que pour trois mois et demi, ensuite je te promets que je viendrai vivre avec toi. Je ne pourrai toujours pas de dire qui je suis mais je serai toujours avec toi et le bébé et nous formerons une famille. »

Je la pris dans mes bras, la serrai contre mon cœur et caché mon visage dans son cou. « Il faudra bien que tu me dévoiles qui tu es un jour ou l'autre… »

« Je vais arrêter, je te le promets. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu plus de temps que prévu pour terminer ce qu'il y a sur ma liste. Mais tant que la police recherchera Multimouse, je refuse de te mettre en danger. Tu es mon avenir. » déclara-t-elle sincèrement.

Nous sommes restés en contact par messagerie même si parler n'avait pas été notre fort jusque là. Ce lien était le seul que nous avions et il était précieux. Et si parfois, nous avions épuisés les sujets de conversation, nous en inventions simplement, l'important était de se parler.

Un jour où elle devait en être à huit mois de grossesse, j'étais inquiet parce qu'elle ne m'avait pas répondu depuis deux jours, mais ce jour-là était ma remise de diplôme et il y avait ensuite un cocktail de prévu au manoir auquel mon père avait conviée la presse.

Je rentrai chez moi pour me changer après une séance photo, il me restait quelques heures devant moi. Mais c'est là que je la découvris.

Un petit trésor emmailloté de rose et dormant dans un nid de coussin sur le sol de mon salon. Il y avait aussi un mot sur la table tout près mais avant que je puisse m'approcher de l'un ou l'autre j'entendis du bruit à la fenêtre et en regardant je ne vit qu'une héroïne en uniforme de souris qui s'enfuyait mais je pu dire immédiatement que ce n'était pas ma chérie.

Je pris tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table et ramenai le tout près de mon bébé. Je lu d'abord la petite lettre. Il y avait aussi une grande enveloppe brune et une chevalière.

D'une écriture qui n'était pas la sienne, mon amour me disait :

« Mon bel amour, l'accouchement a été terrible et j'aurais tellement voulu que tu sois près de moi! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir et j'en suis probablement passé bien près.

Je n'ai plus de force. Plus de force pour nourrir notre enfant, plus de force pour me lever et te rejoindre, plus de force pour terminer mon travail. Je suis désolée, tellement! Tu mérites bien mieux.

Mais je tiendrai mes promesses. Je ferai tout pour ça. Alors, je te demande de t'occuper de notre fille jusqu'à ce que je sorte de l'hôpital. Je voulais l'appeler Emma en hommage à ta mère. Je crois que ça lui irais bien. Qu'en penses-tu?

Quand à la bague… Tu m'as toujours dit que toi aussi, tu voulais changer les choses. Cette bague pourrait t'aider à le faire et aussi à me ramener plus vite près de toi. Mais tu dois me promettre d'être prudent. La vie de notre fille dépend de toi aujourd'hui.

Je te téléphone dès que j'ai la force de tenir mon appareil.

Et je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.

Ta souris chérie »

J'étais un peu coincé. J'ai dû demander de l'aide. Mais je ne pouvais pas révéler cette histoire à mon père ou au public. Je me suis tourné vers mes amis.

Je savais que Marinette était toujours célibataire et qu'elle habitait encore avec ses parents. Je savais aussi qu'elle venait de terminer ses études et qu'elle adorait les bébés. Elle répondait toujours sur le message de groupe dans lequel nous étions tous les deux mais nous ne parlions jamais en privé. Je pensais qu'elle voudrait peut-être venir vivre quelques temps avec moi pour m'aider.

Mais plutôt que Marinette, c'est Alya qui se présenta.

« Marinette à une pneumonie. Elle ne pouvait pas venir alors je suis venue faire la baby-sitter pour ce soir. »

Rendu à ce stade, je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps devant moi si je ne voulais pas être en retard. J'avais passé beaucoup trop de temps à admirer ma fille.

Je pris alors la chevalière dans ma main et décidai de la porter dès ce soir-là. Je ne doutai pas que cette bague donnait des pouvoirs magiques tout comme le collier de ma souris.

« Tu pourras me faire raccompagner chez moi, si tu reviens tard ce soir? » me demanda Alya. Les rues ne sont pas toujours sûres autour de chez moi. »

Cela me rappela ma propre agression et ma rencontre avec ma souris. Peut-être était-il temps de faire un peu de ménage dans cette ville.

« Ne t'en fait pas Alya. Je te promets que tu rentreras en sécurité. » lui assurai-je.

Oui, j'allais devenir un héros, pour le bien de ma fille, des gens autour de moi et celui de mon amour qui comptait sur moi.

Ce soir-là, je devint ChatNoir.

Dans l'enveloppe, j'avais découvert la raison du silence de mon amour sur son identité secrète. Elle avait offert une forte somme d'argent volée à un organisme venant en aide aux enfants malades dans une région de France où le taux de chômage était très élevé et un organisme de la région s'occupant de la création d'emploi l'avait dénoncée. La police la recherchait.

À partir de ce jour, ma vie changea. Durant la journée, je m'occupais de ma fille tout en débutant ma maîtrise. J'avais décidé de faire des recherches et de rédigé mon mémoire sur les droits des victimes et les ressources auxquelles les gens pauvres avaient vraiment accès.

Le soir, je confiais ma petite Emma à Alya. Nino travaillait dans un club à l'époque. Durant les soirées de semaine, je devenais la figure publique des entreprises de mon père et les autres nuits, je devenais ChatNoir, le personnage que les voleurs craignaient.

Je prenais d'abord une vidéo ou une photographie de voleurs en pleine action et j'envoyais ces preuves sur le e-mail de la police avec une adresse. Puis, je m'assurais que les criminels en question ne quittent pas les lieux du crime. J'avoue qu'ils n'étaient pas toujours frais à l'arrivée de la police.

Ma réputation grandit rapidement et je fit encore plus attention pour ne pas être repéré. Après tout, j'étais moi aussi un criminel. Je n'avais aucune autorité pour arrêter ses gens ou les retenir contre leur volonté.

Après deux très angoissantes semaine, souris me contacta enfin.

« Tu vas mieux? » lui demandai-je immédiatement.

« Je suis réveillée, je te parle, j'ai même composée moi-même ton numéro. Alors, oui, je vais mieux que la semaine dernière. J'étais trop faible pour faire tout cela il y a quelques jours. »

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? » demandai-je anxieusement.

« Durant l'accouchement, une de mes artères s'est rompue. J'ai eu la chirurgie cardiaque directement dans la salle d'accouchement pendant que les infirmières s'occupaient d'Emma. Je n'ai même pas pu la prendre dans mes bras. Ils me l'ont juste montré pendant que je perdais connaissance. Comment elle va? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle. Notre fille est parfaite. Elle prend du poids et bois très bien. J'ai beaucoup d'aide d'une amie merveilleuse qui la garde très souvent. Tu me manques. »

Six semaines plus tard, en milieu d'avant midi, mon père me demanda de venir le rejoindre pour une réunion importante. Alya et Nino étant à leurs cours, j'essayai d'appeler Marinette en urgence.

Sa mère m'appris qu'elle était toujours malade. J'en fut très inquiet et me promis d'aller la voir plus tard dans la journée. Mais d'abord je dû me résoudre à avouer à mon père qu'il était grand-père.

Il douta de ma paternité bien sûr. Et je dû lui raconter que j'étais en couple depuis tout ce temps.

« Et où est la mère? Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais rendu ta relation publique? Même à moi tu n'as rien dit! »

« Sa mère est encore à l'hôpital, elle a failli mourir durant l'accouchement. Aussi tu conviendras que ce n'était pas une situation favorable pour lui faire subir le harcèlement des médias. Et pour vous, pourquoi vous seriez vous intéressé à mes histoires de cœurs plus qu'à n'importe quoi d'autre dans ma vie? »

Mon père changea de sujet et passa à la raison pour laquelle, il m'avait convoqué. « J'ai décidé de mettre sur pied notre propre fondation caritative pour diminuer le montant que je paye aux impôts. Puisque que tu t'y connais, je voulais que tu en prenne la tête. La ligne directrice de la fondation serait entre tes mains. Je te laisse carte blanche pour choisir les organismes vers lesquels seront redirigés les fonds. Si ta phase rebelle est terminée, peut-être accepteras-tu de revenir travailler sous le label de notre famille? »

Je me rendis ensuite à l'hôpital pour visiter Marinette. Elle éclata en sanglot en voyant Emma.

Je ne ressortie de cette chambre que le lendemain matin, Marinette et moi avions tellement de choses à nous dire.

* * *

Épilogue

La salle de bal était magnifiquement éclairée par la lumière de la pleine lune qui entrait par les hautes fenêtres et par de splendides lustres répartis stratégiquement au plafond. Elle était pleine à craquer des membres du ''Tout-Paris'' les plus riches et les plus influents mécènes et donateurs de causes caritatives en tous genres et les plus grands créateurs d'emploi.

Il y avait aussi quantité de journaliste et des représentants de divers organismes œuvrant directement dans les milieux défavorisés.

Marinette avaient réussit à tous les convaincre de venir. Elle était la meilleure. Une vraie princesse!

Et elle était à mon bras. Dans sa robe argentée et près du corps, complètement remise de son opération et de l'accouchement, elle souriait en regardant notre fille que je tenais sur mon bras gauche.

Emma avait maintenant quatorze mois et promettait d'être aussi belle que sa mère plus tard.

Je détaillai encore plus Marinette même si je l'avais regardé se préparer. Elle portait maintenant une coupe de cheveux à la pixie, rappelle doux-amer de sa longue rémission durant laquelle ont lui avait coupé les cheveux.

À son cou brillait un très élaboré collier de quartz fumé qui ressortait sur le tissus plus froid de la robe. En petite souris qu'elle était, elle raffolait de tout ce qui brille, mais n'en avait que faire de la valeur d'un bijou.

« Reviens-moi. » C'était les premiers mots que je lui avais dit en entrant dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Je lui avais parlé de ma vie sans elle. Combien elle n'était pas si horrible mais combien elle n'avait que peu de sens sans elle. Combien, je voulais que nous soyons ensemble et plus jamais séparés.

« Je sais à quel point tu veux faire de ce monde un endroit meilleur. Je le veux moi aussi et à plus forte raison depuis que nous avons Emma. Je veux lui léguer une meilleure planète. Mon père met des millions de dollars à ma disposition. Et toi, tu sais qui en profitera le mieux. Reviens-moi, soit avec moi et jour après jour, reste près de moi. »

« Mesdames et Messieurs » fit une voix au micro et je suis que c'était le moment d'entrer dans la salle et de nous joindre à la foule « Veuillez accueillir Monsieur et Madame Agreste, co-directeurs de la fondation Agreste et leur fille, Emma. »

Sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements, ma jeune épouse et moi firent nos premiers pas dans cette nouvelle vie qui nous permettrait de réaliser tous nos rêves.


End file.
